Maid Princess
by chokoreto
Summary: Sakura had lost her family. With the promise that she made, she went to work in the Palace. With her 'luck', she is been transfer to serve the hottest Prince, Syaoran who is always getting her into trouble...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: My Job **

_"Sakura please, leave this place before it's too late..." a lady cried to a teenage girl._

_"No! Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me like Daddy does! You can't!" The teenage girl holds on to her mum even tighter just as the flames grow even stronger. _

_"Just do what I say...please! Listen, go and search for your own life... you must survive no matter what happens. Mark my words. Now leave! Remember that I always love you..."_

_With that, the weeping girl left the house, leaving her trapped mother inside, swallowed by the blazing flames... …_

* * *

"Mum!" I woke up. Tears were running down my face. I've been dreaming about it again… It's already been a day and I still can't forget what had taken place.

_Mum... you must have already reunited with Daddy, haven't you? _

_If only Daddy didn't caught an incurable illness and died. But he had left a huge sum of money for us that can last us until I get married but now…_

I clutched on the necklace Dad and Mum had given me since I was born.

It has two heart shape joined together curved on a small black metal plate with a word '_Sakura_' under the heart. Under the word '_Sakura_', there's the date when I was born. The heart was red in colour and the wordings are painted Sliver. A matching black thick thread was joined through the plate.

A precious one indeed.

_Aww… I'm staving..._

I dig through my pocket and found a dollar.

_A dollar? What can I buy with a dollar? A bun perhaps? Well... it's better than nothing._

As I walked around the street eating, I glanced around hoping I could look for a job. _I can't possibility survive with just a bun right? I must stay on_.. _but, nothing suits me. To add things worst, I haven't even graduated from school!_

_S_uddenly, a notice caught my eye.

It says:

**MAID WANTED**

_To serve the Royal Highness of the Royal Palace:_

_To apply, please go to the main enterance of the Rpyal Palace for a short interview before you proceed to the next stage._

_Ladies who were chosen are not allowed to resign from this job unless it is allowable._

_You will live at the Royal Palace with liberated food & staying._

_Visit of love ones are allowed on every Sunday only except certain circumstances._

_Training and education will be provided without any charge_

_Age: 16 to 19 _

_Further details will be given to you after you have successful passed the interview._

_Date: 19 June 2008_

_Time: 7am to 5pm _

_The Messenger_

I stared what I had just read..._ 16 years and above. HEY! I'm just right for the age! Free food, staying... have a place to stay and eat! Education... I can start studying again! That's so cool! I'm so blissful!_

_What is the date today... 12…13? 19! Today is the start of the interview! Oh gosh... what is the time now?_

I look at the clock tower, 10am! Phew... it's not over yet...

I quickly rushed to the Palace front gate and was shock that many people have already arrived!

_I won't get a chance... What should I do? But I still got to try... no matter what._

I clunched my necklace.

_Mum, Dad, please help me..._

I lined up and hope that grandfather clock was asleep now.

12pm... 1... 2... 3... 4... 4.50pm...

_GOSH! Is 4.50pm already and there's one more to go plus my leg was numbed for all the standing! I can't believe I had waited for so long!_

Finally, I am the next turn and it was 4.55pm.

5.00pm but the person still didn't come out!

_AND I was shoo away! What is this!_

I have missed my chance!

"That girl over there, come here please. Hurry won't you?"

I turned my head and found out that a guard was calling?

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Please enter."

_Am I hearing things?_

I pinched my hand... _Ouch!_

"Miss? Do you wish to enter? Otherwise I shall let the next ..."

"No! You don't need to! I mean.. I go... I go…" and I hurriedly enter the door that he guide.

_Wow!_

The room was super beautiful! But… but… there's nothing but only a table, where two chairs were put on each of the table end. Isn't the room too empty?

Well… there's also a very neatly dressed women who was sitting,_ smiling?_

Oh man… she's giving me the creeps with that look! _Stop looking at me like that! Oh my!_

"Hello, young lady.. Nice to meet you and how should I address you?"

"Err...well...Sakura... called me Sakura... Sakura will do…"

"Okay, Sakura, so…. are you wondering why we have asked you even though the time limit has reach?"

I nod.

_Of course I don't! What kind of question was that! And of course I'm wondering why!_

"Because there's a girl who is ill and a serious one too. We can't keep people who are sick. Do you know that? We don't cure sick people who is not our responsibly. So do you have any illness?"

I shook my head... _oh no wonder… and I'm definally not sick! I'm still big and chubby!_

"Well... we have to check first then... won't you go to the next room for a check up please dear? Thank you."

I followed the guard who bought me in and he brought me to see a doctor?

"Well, excellent! You're certainly well and alive. By the way, how old are you?"

"16 years old."

"My Lady, here's her information that you required, however..." a lady passed a folder to her.

_My Lady? And what was that?_

Suddenly, her face changed as the lady whisper something to her. Knowing that what she shown was not appropriate, she quickly regained her standard expression.

"Oh, thank you. Certainly, you're the youngest that we have now and that you haven't finished your schooling..."

_Wow? That was real fast. Is that my information? Where do they get that? Does the Palace have such amazing power that they can find out anything they want to?_

"Okay... you are in..."

"What?"

"You are in..."

"What did you say?"

"You are in. You've been chosen into the palace. How many times do you want me to repeat dear?"

"Ah! That's enough. Thank you… thank you so much!"

"Then... won't you mind. Could you kindly enter your allocated room? Further instruction will be given to you soon. See you then sweetie." And she went off.

_Hey! I'm IN! I'm IN IN IN IN IN! Did you heard that? I'M IN!^.^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Here comes the trouble?!**

"Oh my, oh my, I have a place to stay

To eat, to sleep, to work, and even have the time to play

I'm such a blessed girl to live here

Thank you lots

From the bottom of my heart…

Oh my, oh my, I have to…... OUCH!"

I landed on the floor hard.

_Who's that irresponsible person who eyes didn't grow in front?!_

"Who's that person with eyes didn't grow infront?"

_Hey! That's mine line!_

"ME!" and I stand up and look right straight into a guy??

…_so handsome…..charming….hey WAIT! WAIT! What am I thinking?_

"Who are you?" he speaks irritably.

"Why must I tell you? And WHO are you?" I too, getting irritated with his attitude, _who do you think you are! Talking to me with this sort of…_

"Who do you think you are? And stop talking to me with such a stupid attitude!"

_Can he read my mind? Why must he always steal my words! !#$%^&*(_

"I'm a GIRL! And should you, be. to at least say a word SORRY! Must I spell it for you?? "

"YOU! Ha hahaha!!"

_Is he mad?? Laughing at a time like that?_

"You are interesting…nobody have ever talk to me like that before...well.. I'm gonna have some fun with you then.."

_What is he talking about??_

"You…"

Suddenly there's a man appear out of nowhere, bow to him and whisper some words in his ear and that idiotic man nods his head and...

"You! I don't care who you are _now_ but…" he gave a smile and walked away with the man.

"What! You think I'll care?" I shouted back and he shows a thumbs up sign.

_What's that for?_ _You think I care? I don't… but who is he?? Some kind of greatly bodyguard that serves the prince or king therefore making him so proud? So big? Forget it, I need to change. Spoiling my mood like that.. Humph!_

This should be it "Maid room 2" I pushed open the door and a girl greet me.

"HI!!"

And she smile.

"May I know your name?? " The girl with long blue hair asked me.

"Sakura! Sakura kinomoto!" I reply. _She looks sweet. She has a pair of blue eyes and her hair is nice. Blue-purplish and long._

"Nice name! I'm Tomoyo. Nice to meet you!" she responds.

"You too!" And we both start laughing.

"Come on, we got to change!"

I bath first then got my clothes on. Tomoyo then help me tied my hair up.

Suddenly, out of nowhere..

"ALL MAIDS! Please get READY at this time! And REPORT to US AT THE HALL NOW!" A very screeching voice appeared in the room making us jump and hair standing.

"Let's go then."

The palace was really BIG. You can get lost if you don't know the way.

We come to a grand hall where a total of 19 maids, including us appeared in the room, all nicely dressed up and even had their makeup put on!

_Are they here to make a living or trying to be a prostitute? Who will look at them anyway? Even though most of them are really pretty and cute. Aw.. I'm jealous!  
_

"Alright ladies! I'm , both your instructor and teacher. I'm your guardian as well, taking care of your needs and problems if you have any. Alright girls! Let's get started now."

She passed us some papers and stationery sets and say

"Okay girls, there will be a document regarding your schedule. In short, timetable. Everyone has a different piece as it is according to your sir's needs and maybe, sadly, some of you have to do cleaning or dusting. It's not a simple timetable like your school classes have so girls, please don't messed them up as it is specialize for your duty and responsible during here.."

" _Tomo, don't you think she's too nagging?"_ I whisper to her.

She giggled and nod.

"Okay after all this and that, I would like to introduce your duty to you.

Let's start of with the oldest." _What? _

"Yokkako… your duty is to serve the queen of north. She's a very nice person but sometimes tried not to annoy her otherwise, you get it."

"Moriko… sorry, but you have to do the cleaning of building number 1 & 2. Roki, you will be her assistant."

"……"

"… … "

_15..16..17.._

"Okay Moyo, You will serve the king 9th cousin whom loves to drink wine. You have to do some research on this then. Don't worry, aren't you one?"

"Tomoyo, you'll be in charge of Prince Eriol. He's a kind, cheerful and polite Prince and is the older twin brother of Prince Syaoran. Which you, Sakura is going to serve. But.. He's a _little bit_ different to Prince Eriol but don't worry! I'm sure you can make it!" and she give me a wink.

I looked at Tomo but why is her face so shock? Well, maybe because we both is serving the twins!

But... the girls was staring at me and gossiping??

"OKAY! Quiet down! I know that you are excited but serving and cleaning is not an easy task to do therefore, you MUST know what are your sir likes or dislike. Your sir interest or disinterest. It is your responsible to take care of him or her. And for cleaning, it is also an important job as you have to make sure that no one slip and fall and no one fall sick… if I find out that either one of you are not doing your job properly, you will not only be expelled from here but will be fine 1 million dollars including banning you from luxury for 6 years…"

_O.O? 1 million?? I'm alright with the luxury but… ?? Well, I bet that those rich girls are fine with it but judging at their look of their faces when they heard the sentences, banning you from luxury for 6 yeas, I'm sure they will not slack or quit.. _

"I think all of you are pretty hungry right now so you may proceed to the dinning room to have your dinner. After that, get some sleep and report to the same place at 7.00am sharp!"

_Syaoran?_

_Who's he?_

"Came on Saku, It looks fun! Can't wait for tomorrow! He he!"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Having the trouble!**

We went to our rooms and I was getting ready for bed when the group of rich girls gather around me?

"Hey both of you! I can't believe out of us, we these beautiful, smart, rich, and gentle lady-like noble girls, both of you get to serve the hot twins!!"

"YEAH!", the girls behind her echo.

_huh? _I kind of don't understand?

"Him? you mean Syaoran?"

"and..and Prince Eriol?"

"Don't act dumb! Of course is him and what makes YOU, the brown hair girl think you have the right to call our dear Syaoran his first name? ONLY us, noble can do that! humph! and I thought that I still be able to at least get closer to him.."

"Then since you all are some kind of rich noble then can't you just request to meet them or what?"

"You think that's easy?", a girl jumped in.

"They won't accept any invitation unless it is an important event!", cried another.

"And even though we did get to meet them, all the guests will gather around him and we didn't even get a chance!!", add in the third girl.

"But, only if they saw us!", went back to the first.

"YEAH!", here comes the echo again.

"Aww... I remember his sweet smile!"

"And those glazing hot eyes that he looks at me!"

"But now we didn't get the chance to meet either both of them.."

"And we can't quit either!! banned of luxury!! Oh!!" squeal one of the girl.

"So you two better watch out!"

"YEAH!"

"Let's go girls!"

_eww? What's so great about him?_

_"Hey saku, don't brother about them, they are just like that.." _whisper Tomoyo.

"You know them?"

"Kind of, they are not nice if you anger them. anyway lets go to bed we have to wake up early in the morning tomorrow too. *yawn*"

"Okay"

... ...

_"Saku? are you still awake?"_

_"almost..."_

_"um.. be careful about them.. they meant what they said..."_

_"huh? that? don't worry.. I'm not afraid__ about them..you too.. let's sleep shall we?"_

_"Ah! I'm glad that you felt this way! but just be careful will ya? I'm alright, they won't do anything to me..but you.."_

_"yeah... I will.. now.. don't we..just..sleee..p...*snore*"_

_"he.. okay, good night! & sweet dreams saku.."  
_

* * *

The next morning we were given a bag and some other stuffs.

_wow! school things!! An we are wearing school uniforms!! wow! I can't believe that I'm wearing the top schools uniform! We must  
_

"Okay girls, today will be your first day of school. Those people that need to accompany your sir will do just that and those who do not need will be provided a bus for you. Therefore, after schooling, you will then proceed to your jobs. But of course the people who is accompany your sir will be following him or her until dinner time. In your bag is another timetable for school so don't mess them up! Alright mighty, go have your breakfast quick and report to your specific places.", cried the i-still-don't-know-her-name guardian.

_eh? accompany him to school?? Don't tell me that I will have to attend the same class as him? The book says his 18.. EH? Must I study grade 12 when i haven't even study grade 11??_

"Oh I almost forget. you are not going to attend the same class as your sir or miss if your age is differ from one another. We wouldn't want your grades to fail all the way won't you? but you must prepared their lunch and make sure they are comfortable at all times. But some of you of the same age will be in the same class as them even though you are not serving them. hmm.. i wonder why.. anyway, you are just a normal school girl in school and just have fun! Don't miss your teenage life! now off you go!"

"AHH!! That..that means I will be in the same class as him!!"

"Me too, me too!!"

"Too bad your age is different.. but man, you get to accompany him to school everyday! oh well, is just for a while. but don't you get your way by seducing him! you get it if I know! mark my words!" and off she went.

_As if I will!!_ "Come on Tomo!"

... "Tomo?"_ why isn't she answering?_

I turn around and her face was red!

"Oh my gosh! Tomo! are you having a fever??"

"no.. is just that..is just that.. I'm nervous to be accompany Prince Eriol to school!..and..and SAKURA! I'm going to the same class as him!! What should I do!"

"huh? NO WAY! Tomo? you are 18!! I thought you are the same age as me!! and don't tell me..you like him??"

"maybe love.. well.. I kind of saw him in a party I attend before I come here and then.. and then.. he was really cool and all that.. the smile he gave me on that day, I..I..just can't stop my heart from beating!! So I thought of coming here to confirm my feelings but.. I didn't expect that I will be serving him!! SAKURA!! what should I do!!", Tomo was in tears now.

"hush hush, don't cry! I didn't know that you are going after the same thingas the girls but different though. um well.." _I didn't know about love though..so how should I put it??_

"eh.. is your chance! you just have to be open to him and..be yourself??" _what was the next sentences the actress was saying in the Drama I watched when I was young? hmm.. I can't remember??_

"YES! that's right! I just be myself isn't it? Thanks saku!! you really are the best! love you sooo much!! as much as him!!"

"eh?!! as much as him??you should love me more! more! best friend should come before your boyfriend!! so more!" _Thank God that works! I don't like to see my best friend cry! maybe is a good thing that I watched that drama eventhough is kind of boring though?_

"Hey you! The girl with purple or blue hair!"

"huh?"

"Eriol's fans?"

"Even though you are the same class as him but you will not get far as long as we are here! and that brown hair girl! you have no right to call him by name! you better watch out! Let's go before the school bus go!"

"I told you that I'll be alright just for this while... anyway sakura, you have to kick off your habit by calling the royal by their first name! before you get into trouble!"

"Did you?? Will I"

"Muo! you wasn't listening did you?"

"um..Tomo.. do you think we are late by now??"

"Eh! Of course!! Hurry up! I've got to go now! See you later Saku!"

With a tight squeeze hug, she was gone.

"BUT!! I DON"T KNOW HOW TO GO!!"

_Oh man..I'm SURE I'm going to be late... hang on.. I remember a map somewhere..._

* * *

Syaoran

"Your highness, it seems that your maid isn't here yet. Shall I call the maid-in-charge?"

"It seems she is lost.. oh well, I think I go and look for her. No need for that as a master should look after well for her own maid, then she will take good care of me, don't you think so?"

"Yees.... but how about school??" _what's that aura? Is giving me goosebumps!!_

"We'll be in time. Just wait outside for me, chauffeur."

* * *


End file.
